The migration and transport of leukocytes from blood vessels into diseased tissues is involved in the initiation of normal disease-fighting inflammatory responses. The process, also known as leukocyte recruitment, is also related to the onset and progression of inflammatory and autoimmune diseases. The resulting pathology of these diseases derives from the attack of the body's immune system defenses on apparently normal tissues. Accordingly, preventing and blocking leukocyte recruitment to target tissues in inflammatory disease, metabolic disease, autoimmune disease and cancer would be a highly effective approach to therapeutic intervention.
The different classes of leukocyte cells that are involved in cellular immune responses include monocytes, lymphocytes, neutrophils, eosinophils, natural killer cells, mast cells and basophils. In most cases, monocytes and lymphocytes are the leukocyte classes that initiate, coordinate, and maintain chronic inflammatory responses, and blockage of these cells from entering inflammatory sites is desirable. Lymphocytes attract monocytes to the tissue sites, which, collectively with lymphocytes, are responsible for most of the actual tissue damage that occurs in inflammatory disease. Infiltration of the lymphocytes and/or monocytes is known to lead to a wide range of chronic, autoimmune diseases, and also organ transplant rejection. These diseases include, but are not limited to, rheumatoid arthritis, chronic contact dermatitis, asthma, hyperallergic conditions, inflammatory bowel disease, lupus, systemic lupus erythematosus, multiple sclerosis, atherosclerosis, psoriasis, sarcoidosis, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, dermatomyositis, skin pemphigoid and related diseases, (e.g., Pemphigus vulgaris, P. foliacious, P. erythematosis), glomerulonephritides, vasculitides, hepatitis, diabetes, allograft rejection, and graft-versus-host disease.
The process by which leukocytes leave the bloodstream, accumulate at inflammatory sites, and start disease is believed to have at least three steps which have been described as (1) rolling, (2) activation/firm adhesion and (3) transendothelial migration [Springer, T. A., Nature 346:425-433 (1990); Lawrence and Springer, Cell 65:859-873 (1991); Butcher, E. C., Cell 67:1033-1036 (1991)]. The second step is mediated at the molecular level by chemoattractant receptors. Chemoattractant receptors on the surface of leukocytes bind chemoattractant cytokines which are secreted by cells at the site of apparent damage or infection. Receptor binding activates leukocytes, increases the adhesiveness of the adhesion molecules that mediate transendothelial migration, and promotes directed migration of the cells toward the source of the chemoattractant cytokine.
Chemotactic cytokines (leukocyte chemoattractant/activating factors) also known as chemokines, also known as intercrines and SIS cytokines, are a group of inflammatory/immunomodulatory polypeptide factors of molecular weight 6-15 kDa that are released by a wide variety of cells such as macrophages, monocytes, eosinophils, neutrophils, fibroblasts, vascular endotherial cells, epithelial cells, smooth muscle cells, and mast cells, at inflammatory sites (reviewed in Luster, New Eng. J Med., 338, 436-445 (1998) and Rollins, Blood, 90, 909-928 (1997)). Also, chemokines have been described in Oppenheim, J. J. et al., Annu. Rev. Immunol., 9:617-648 (1991); Schall and Bacon, Curr. Opin. Immunol., 6:865-873 (1994); Baggiolini, M., et al., and Adv. Immunol., 55:97-179 (1994). Chemokines have the ability to stimulate directed cell migration, a process known as chemotaxis. Chemokines can be grouped into two major subfamilies, based on whether the two amino terminal cysteine residues are immediately adjacent (CC family) or separated by one amino acid (CXC family). These differences correlate with the organization of the two subfamilies into separate gene clusters. Within each gene cluster, the chemokines typically show sequence similarities between 25 to 60%. The CXC chemokines, such as interleukin-8 (IL-8), neutrophil-activating protein-2 (NAP-2) and melanoma growth stimulatory activity protein (MGSA) are chemotactic primarily for neutrophils and T lymphocytes, whereas the CC chemokines, such as RANTES, MIP-1α, MIP-1β, the monocyte chemotactic proteins (MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3, MCP-4, and MCP-5) and the eotaxins (-1 and -2) are chemotactic for, among other cell types, macrophages, T lymphocytes, eosinophils, dendritic cells, and basophils. There also exist the chemokines lymphotactin-1, lymphotactin-2 (both C chemokines), and fractalkine (a CXXXC chemokine) that do not fall into either of the major chemokine subfamilies.
MCP-1 (also known as MCAF (abbreviation for macrophage chemotactic and activating factor) or JE) is a CC chemokine produced by monocytes/macrophages, smooth muscle cells, fibroblasts, and vascular endothelial cells and causes cell migration and cell adhesion of monocytes (see for example Valente, A. J., et al., Biochemistry, 1988, 27, 4162; Matsushima, K., et al., J. Exp. Med., 1989, 169, 1485; Yoshimura, T., et al., J. Immunol., 1989, 142, 1956; Rollins, B. J., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1988, 85, 3738; Rollins, B. J., et al., Blood, 1991, 78, 1112; Jiang, Y., et al., J. Immunol., 1992, 148, 2423; Vaddi, K., et al., J. Immunol., 1994, 153, 4721), memory T lymphocytes (see for example Carr, M. W., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1994, 91, 3652), T lymphocytes (see for example Loetscher, P., et al., FASEB J., 1994, 8, 1055) and natural killer cells (see for example Loetscher, P., et al., J. Immunol., 1996, 156, 322; Allavena, P., et al., Eur. J. Immunol. , 1994, 24, 3233), as well as mediating histamine release by basophils (see for example Alam, R., et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1992, 89, 723; Bischoff, S. C., et al., J. Exp. Med., 1992, 175, 1271; Kuna, P., et al., J. Exp. Med., 1992, 175, 489). In addition, high expression of MCP-1 has been reported in diseases where accumulation of monocyte/macrophage and/or T cells is thought to be important in the initiation or progression of diseases, such as atherosclerosis (see for example Hayes, I. M., et al., Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol., 1998, 18, 397; Takeya, M., et al., Hum. Pathol., 1993, 24, 534; Yla-Herttuala, S., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1991, 88, 5252; Nelken, N. A., J. Clin. Invest., 1991, 88, 1121), rheumatoid arthritis (see for example Koch, A. E., et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1992, 90, 772; Akahoshi, T., et al., Arthritis Rheum., 1993, 36, 762; Robinson, E., et al., Clin. Exp. Immunol., 101, 398), nephritis (see for example Noris, M., et al., Lab. Invest., 1995, 73, 804; Wada, T., at al., Kidney Int., 1996, 49, 761; Gesualdo, L., et al., Kidney Int., 1997, 51, 155), nephropathy (see for example Saitoh, A., et al., J. Clin. Lab. Anal., 1998, 12, 1; Yokoyama, H., et al., J. Leukoc. Biol., 1998, 63, 493), pulmonary fibrosis, pulmonary sarcoidosis (see for example Sugiyama, Y., et al., Internal Medicine, 1997, 36, 856), asthma (see for example Karina, M., et al., J. Invest. Allergol. Clin. Immunol., 1997, 7, 254; Stephene, T. H., Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med., 1997, 156, 1377; Sousa, A. R., et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol., 1994, 10, 142), multiple sclerosis (see for example McManus, C., et al., J. Neuroimmunol., 1998, 86, 20), psoriasis (see for example Gillitzer, R., et al., J. Invest. Dermatol., 1993, 101, 127), inflammatory bowel disease (see for example Grimm, M. C., et al., J. Leukoc. Biol., 1996, 59, 804; Reinecker, H. C., et al., Gastroenterology, 1995, 106, 40), myocarditis (see for example Seino, Y., et al., Cytokine, 1995, 7, 301), endometriosis (see for example Jolicoeur, C., et al., Am. J. Pathol., 1998, 152, 125), intraperitoneal adhesion (see for example Zeyneloglu, H. B., et al., Human Reproduction, 1998, 13, 1194), congestive heart failure (see for example Aurust, P., et al., Circulation, 1998, 97, 1136), chronic liver disease (see for example Marra, F., et al., Am. J. Pathol., 1998, 152, 423), viral meningitis (see for example Lahrtz, F., et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 1997, 27, 2484), Kawasaki disease (see for example Wong, M.; et al., J. Rheumatol., 1997, 24, 1179) and sepsis (see for example Salkowski, C. A.; et al., Infect. Immun., 1998, 66, 3569). Furthermore, anti-MCP-1 antibody has been reported to show an inhibitory effect or a therapeutic effect in animal models of rheumatoid arthritis (see for example Schimmer, R. C., et al., J. Immunol., 1998, 160, 1466; Schrier, D. J., J. Leukoc. Biol., 1998, 63, 359; Ogata, H., et al., J. Pathol., 1997, 182, 106), multiple sclerosis (see for example Karpus, W. J., et al., J. Leukoc. Biol., 1997, 62, 681), nephritis (see for example Lloyd, C. M., et al., J. Exp. Med., 1997, 185, 1371; Wada, T., et al., FASEB J., 1996, 10, 1418), asthma (see for example Gonzalo, J. -A., et al., J. Exp. Med., 1998, 188, 157; Lukacs, N. W., J. Immunol., 1997, 158, 4398), atherosclerosis (see for example Guzman, L. A., et al., Circulation, 1993, 88 (suppl.), I-371), delayed type hypersensitivity (see for example Rand, M. L., et al., Am. J. Pathol., 1996, 148, 855), pulmonary hypertension (see for example Kimura, H., et al., Lab. Invest., 1998, 78, 571), and intraperitoneal adhesion (see for example Zeyneloglu, H. B., et al., Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol., 1998, 179, 438). A peptide antagonist of MCP-1, MCP-1(9-76), has been also reported to inhibit arthritis in the mouse model (see Gong, J. -H., J. Exp., 4ed., 1997, 186, 131), as well as studies in MCP-1-deficient mice have shown that MCP-1 is essential for monocyte recruitment in vivo (see Lu, B., et al., J. Exp. Med., 1998, 187, 601; Gu, L., et al., Moll. Cell, 1998, 2, 275).
Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) ranks among the most common causes of death in Western societies. It is defined by a progressive decline in lung function, only partly reversible by bronchodilator drugs. COPD is characterized by chronic inflammation in the airways or alveoli that differs from that seen in asthma, involving increased numbers of neutrophils, macrophages, CD8+ T cells, and/or mast cells in the airway walls, alveolar compartments, and vascular smooth muscle. Cytokines associated with COPD are believed to include tumor necrosis factor (TNF)-alpha, interferon (IFN)-gamma, interleukin (IL)-1 beta, IL-6, IL-8 and MCP-1. CCR2 is known to be a receptor for MCP-1, and recent data support a role for MCP-1 and CCR2 in airway remodeling and inflammation directly or via macrophages. Thus, antagonists of CCR2 are an attractive approach to therapeutic treatment of COPD (De Boer, W. I., Chest, 2002, 121, 209S-218S).
The literature indicates that chemokines such as MCP-1 and MIP-1α attract monocytes and lymphocytes to disease sites and mediate their activation and thus are thought to be intimately involved in the initiation, progression and maintenance of diseases deeply involving monocytes and lymphocytes, such as atherosclerosis, diabetes, restenosis, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, asthma, ulcerative colitis, nephritis (nephropathy), multiple sclerosis, pulmonary fibrosis, myocarditis, hepatitis, pancreatitis, sarcoidosis, Crohn's disease, endometriosis, congestive heart failure, viral meningitis, cerebral infarction, neuropathy, Kawasaki disease, and sepsis (see for example Rovin, B. H., et al., Am. J. Kidney. Dis., 1998, 31, 1065; Lloyd, C., et al., Curr. Opin. Nephrol. Hypertens., 1998, 7, 281; Conti, P., et al., Allergy and Asthma Proc., 1998, 19, 121; Ransohoff, R. M., et al., Trends Neurosci., 1998, 21, 154; MacDermott, R. P., et al., Inflammatory Bowel Diseases, 1998, 4, 54).
The chemokines bind to specific cell-surface receptors belonging to the family of G-protein-coupled seven-transmembrane-domain proteins (reviewed in Horuk, Trends Pharm. Sci., 15, 159-165 (1994)) which are termed “chemokine receptors.” On binding their cognate ligands, chemokine receptors transduce an intracellular signal through the associated trimeric G proteins, resulting in, among other responses, a rapid increase in intracellular calcium concentration, changes in cell shape, increased expression of cellular adhesion molecules, degranulation, and promotion of cell migration.
Genes encoding receptors of specific chemokines have been cloned, and it is known that these receptors are G protein-coupled seven-transmembrane receptors present on various leukocyte populations. So far, at least six CXC chemokine receptors (CXCR1-CXCR6) and nine CC chemokine receptors (CCR1-CCR8 and CCR10) have been identified. For example IL-8 is a ligand for CXCR1 and CXCR2, MIP-1α is a ligand for CCR1 and CCR5, and MCP-1 is a ligand for CCR2A and CCR2B (for reference, see for example, Holmes, W. E., et al., Science 1991, 253, 1278-1280; Murphy P. M., et al., Science, 253, 1280-1283; Neote, K. et al, Cell, 1993, 72, 415-425; Charo, I. F., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1994, 91, 2752-2756; Yamagami, S., et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 1994, 202, 1156-1162; Combadier, C., et al., The Journal of Biological Chemistry, 1995, 270, 16491-16494, Power, C. A., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1995, 270, 19495-19500; Samson, M., et al., Biochemistry, 1996, 35, 3362-3367; Murphy, P. M., Annual Review of Immunology, 1994, 12, 592-633). It has been reported that lung inflammation and granuroma formation are suppressed in CCR1-deficient mice (see Gao, J. -L., et al., J. Exp. Med., 1997, 185, 1959; Gerard, C., et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1997, 100, 2022), and that recruitment of macrophages and formation of atherosclerotic lesion decreased in CCR2-deficient mice (see Boring, L., et al., Nature, 1998, 394, 894; Kuziel, W. A., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 1997, 94, 12053; Kurihara, T., et al., J. Exp. Med., 1997, 186, 1757; Boring, L., et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1997, 100, 2552).
Chemokine receptors are also known as coreceptors for viral entry leading to viral infection such as, for example, HIV infection. Reverse transcription and protein processing are the classic steps of the viral life cycle which antiretroviral therapeutic agents are designed to block. Although many new drugs that are believed to block viral entry hold promise, there is currently no agent to which HIV-1 has not been able to acquire resistance. Multiple rounds of viral replication are required to generate the genetic diversity that forms the basis of resistance. Combination therapy in which replication is maximally suppressed remains a cornerstone of treatment with entry inhibitors, as with other agents. The targeting of multiple steps within the viral entry process is believed to have the potential for synergy (Starr-Spires et al., Clin. Lab. Med., 2002, 22(3), 681. )
HIV-1 entry into CD4(+) cells requires the sequential interactions of the viral envelope glycoproteins with CD4 and a coreceptor such as the chemokine receptors CCR5 and CXCR4. A plausible approach to blocking this process is to use small molecule antagonists of coreceptor function. The TAK-779 molecule is one such antagonist of CCR5 that acts to prevent HIV-1 infection. TAK-779 inhibits HIV-1 replication at the membrane fusion stage by blocking the interaction of the viral surface glycoprotein gpl20 with CCR5. The binding site for TAK-779 on CCR5 is located near the extracellular surface of the receptor, within a cavity formed between transmembrane helices 1, 2, 3, and 7 (Dragic et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 2000, 97(10), 5639).
The chemokine receptors CXCR4 and CCR5 are believed to be used as co-receptors by the T cell-tropic (X4) and macrophage-tropic (R5) HIV-1 strains, respectively, for entering their host cells. Propagation of R5 strains of HIV-1 on CD4 lymphocytes and macrophages requires expression of the CCR5 coreceptor on the cell surface. Individuals lacking CCR5 (CCR5 Delta 32 homozygous genotype) are phenotypically normal and resistant to infection with HIV-1. Viral entry can be inhibited by the natural ligands for CXCR4 (the CXC chemokine SDF-1) and CCR5 (the CC chemokines RANTES, MIP-1alpha and MIP-1beta). The first non-peptidic compound that interacts with CCR5, and not with CXCR4, is a quaternary ammonium derivative, called TAK-779, which also has potent but variable anti-HIV activity (De Clercq et al., Antivir. Chem. Chemother. 2001, 12 Suppl. 1, 19.
SCH-C (SCH 351125) is another small molecule inhibitor of HIV-1 entry via the CCR5 coreceptor. SCH-C, an oxime-piperidine compound, is a specific CCR5 antagonist as determined in multiple receptor binding and signal transduction assays. This compound specifically inhibits HIV-1 infection mediated by CCR5 in U-87 astroglioma cells but has no effect on infection of CXCR4-expressing cells. (Strizki et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 2001, 98(22), 12718 or Tremblay et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, 2002, 46(5), 1336).
AD101, chemically related to SCH-C, also inhibits the entry of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) via human CCR5. It has been found that AD101 inhibits HIV-1 entry via rhesus macaque CCR5 while SCH-C does not. Among the eight residues that differ between the human and macaque versions of the coreceptor, only one, methionine-198, accounts for the insensitivity of macaque CCR5 to inhibition by SCH-C. Position 198 is in CCR5 transmembrane (TM) helix 5 and is not located within the previously defined binding site for AD101 and SCH-C, which involves residues in TM helices 1, 2, 3, and 7. Based on studies of amino acid substitutions in CCR5, it has been suggested that the region of CCR5 near residue 198 can influence the conformational state of this receptor. (Billick et al., 2004, J. Virol., 78(8), 4134).
The identification of compounds that modulate the activity of chemokine receptors represents a desirable drug design approach for the needed development of pharmacological agents for the treatment of diseases associated with chemokine receptor activity. The compounds of the present invention help fulfill these and other needs.